


What Would You Do For A K̶l̶o̶n̶d̶i̶k̶e̶ B̶a̶r̶ Hope Fragment

by sirius16



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Food Sex, Kamakura Kamakura yas queen!, M/M, Monomi banished Monokuma, Nobody is Dead, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16
Summary: After a long, totally uneventful, not at all violent vacation on Jabberwock Island, it's almost time for Class 77-B to finish their field trip. Everybody's working on getting that last Hope Fragment. For Hajime, this means getting to know Teruteru. But something's up…
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Hinata Hajime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Sin Corps





	What Would You Do For A K̶l̶o̶n̶d̶i̶k̶e̶ B̶a̶r̶ Hope Fragment

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow got sucked into this fandom, here's my humble contribution
> 
> Second part is on its way. When, you ask? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Ahem…Hope's Peak Academy's School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make…Goood morning, everyone! Looks like today is gonna be another perfect, tropical day! Now then, let's show some enthusiasm and make sure to give it our all today!"

Hajime climbed out of bed and stretched with a yawn. It was Class 77-B's 45th day on Jabberwock Island. Hajime had successfully collected almost all of the Hope Fragments and had a pile of "gifts" from his classmates in the corner. Well, almost all of his classmates. He just was missing a gift from one more classmate. ' _Of everyone here, I would've thought he would be the first to give his_.' 

His musings were broken by a banging at the door. ' _Huh, wonder who it could be this early in the morning._ ' He made his way over to the door of his cottage. 

' _Oh, what d'ya know, it's him_ ,' Hajime thought as the person he was thinking of stood at his doorstep. "Teruteru? What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't come visit a friend?" Teruteru asked in response, eyes constantly shifting outside the door for some reason. "Well, can I come in?" he asked, seeming rather on edge.

"Um, Sure?" Hajime said, opening his door wider and stepping aside so that the other boy could let himself in.

The other boy quickly let himself in, barely concealing a sigh of relief once the cottage door was locked. 

' _What's going on?_ ' Hajime was curious as to why the other boy was so on edge. He quickly got a response when he picked up the sound of footsteps outside his cottage door. A knock followed soon after. ' _Could this be what Teruteru was running away from?_ ' Having already deduced that Teruteru was clearly running away from something. Or, as it seemed, someone. He looked out the door through the peephole and noticed that it was Peko, for some reason, standing outside.

' _What's Peko doing here?_ _Did Teruteru do something to piss her off?_ ' Hajime's sympathy for Teruteru increased. He wouldn't wish Peko's bad side on anyone. Playing it safe, he took advantage of the intercom system he'd discovered in his room. He pressed the button and spoke. "Peko?" 

"Hajime," Peko acknowledged curtly, "have you seen Teruteru anywhere?" 

Hajime turned to the back of the room to see Teruteru frantically making various gestures, all clearly meaning "NO". 

"Nah, haven't seen him Peko, have you tried the dining hall or the kitchen?" Hajime asked into the intercom.

"Naturally, those were the first locations we checked," Peko responded tersely. "We were told that someone had seen him come this way, to the cottages. But he's not in his cottage so we thought he might be in yours."

"My cottage? Why mine?"

"Well obviously because—wait, you don't know…?" Peko said, trailing off at the end. "Well, if he's not here, then I'm sorry for bothering you," Peko finished abruptly before turning and walking away from Hajime's cottage.

A couple of minutes later, Teruteru broke the silence. "Phew!" he exclaimed, breathing a loud sigh of relief. He moved up to Hajime, grabbed both of his hands with his, and started shaking them up and down exaggeratedly. "Hajime, my friend, you are a lifesaver!" he said excitedly, his accent slipping out.

"Sure, no problem Teruteru…?" Hajime asked, trailing off as he saw Teruteru rush around the room, taking various things and stuffing them into an already rather full bag. "Uhhh…what are you doing, exactly?"

"Me? Why do you ask? Can't a guy take his friend out on a beach day?" Teruteru asked, his country accent slipping out again.

Hajime's eyebrows furrowed. "Uh huh," he said, the tone of voice making it clear that he didn't believe that those were the cook's true intentions. He decided to play along however, curious about what Teruteru really wanted. Besides, he did need to still get to know the other boy better, if only to complete this class trip. ' _He's probably trying to get away from Peko_ ,' Hajime figured. 

"Well, I'm not doing anything today, so sure, I'll join ya," Hajime agreed. ' _I just hope whatever it is he did, didn't piss off Peko or Fuyuhiko_ too _much_ ,' he thought. 

Having convinced Hajime, Teruteru adopted his trademark smile. "Alright then, let's go!" he said, grabbing the large duffel bag he brought with him and heading toward the door. He peeked out Hajime's cottage, looking left and right twice before taking a couple steps outside and panning around again. His body started to slowly relax as he looked around. "It's all clear Hajime, let's go."

' _All clear huh?_ ' Hajime thought, deciding to avoid commenting on that. ' _He definitely did something…_ '

When Teruteru saw that the other boy had stepped outside, he started walking toward the direction of the beach, figuring Hajime was behind him. He walked as fast as he could to the beach, occasionally stopping briefly to take rather conspicuous glances at his surroundings.

"Seriously, what did you do to make Peko so mad?" Hajime asked after the fourth or fifth time—he'd lost count.

"I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We're only going to the second island and you've already checked to see if the coast is clear like five times," Hajime continued.

Teruteru tensed up and then slowly relaxed, in a manner akin to a startled cat. He didn't respond as he continued on to the beach, nor did he take brief breaks to survey his surroundings, though Hajime could see him intensely fighting the instinct to do so.

Minutes later, the two boys arrived on the beach, yet Teruteru didn't stop, he kept going, beyond the beach, into territory their class hadn't explored yet, beyond the ruins.

"Ummm, Teruteru?" Hajime asked hesitantly, "we just passed the beach."

Teruteru ignored him again and kept going, with Hajime reluctantly following him. ' _I've come this far, might as well see where he's taking me_ ,' Hajime reasoned. _'Maybe he's gonna murder me and he's taking me to a remote location so nobody will suspect him_ ,' he thought, immediately laughing mentally at the absurdity of such a thing. ‘ _No way something like that would ever happen._ ’

After some more time, Teruteru finally stopped. "This looks like a good spot," he said as he set down the duffle bag he was carrying on the forest floor and started to unpack.

"A good spot to do what? We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Why, hang out, get to know each other, of course," the cook responded, brandishing a folding chair.

"Where did you even get that?" Hajime asked incredulously.

"Now, now, Hajime, a coo- I mean- chef, must have his secrets," Teruteru tutted as he Mary Poppins' a second folding chair from his bag. He set up both chairs and sat in one, paying no attention to Hajime's bug-eyed expression as he gestured for him to sit in the other one.

"Have a seat, Hajime."

Hajime's eyebrows furrowed, suspicious of the rural hospitality shtick. Still, he sat down, and faced Teruteru. He was going to figure what was going on, one way or another…

* * *

The two of them spent the rest of the day together, finally getting to know each other. It went better than Hajime thought. Despite Teruteru's weirdness on the way here, beyond the perverted exterior, Hajime found that Teruteru was pretty good company. Hajime was a pretty good listener, and it didn't take long for him to disarm Teruteru and get him to spill out his home life. About his simple country life, despite the airs he put on as some fancy big city chef. He learned about Teruteru's mom and the struggle with his diner, hence his attending Hope's Peak Academy. He even learned…

"Wait, so your younger brother and sister are…" Hajime said with shock evident in his voice. 

"Yep yep, that's right. The Ultimate Escorts," Teruteru said, seemingly unaware of Hajime's gaping expression of shock.

The sun was setting, the day giving way to night. Despite Hajime's reservations, they had managed to talk almost the entire day.

"Whew, would you look at the time," Teruteru said, though no clocks were around and neither had watches. "We were out here longer than expected, sorry about that Hajime," the cook apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine, I enjoyed hanging out like this," Hajime responded, surprised to realize that he meant it too.

Teruteru got up and started pacing around, frowning.

"Something wrong?" Hajime asked.

"Ah, Hajime," Teruteru said, as if realizing he wasn't alone. "Ah, just thinking about tonight's meal is all."

"Oh yeah, the other's are probably wondering about tonight's meal," Hajime thought out loud. Teruteru seemed to pace faster and frown deeper at that and Hajime scrambled to run damage control. "I-I mean, I'm sure the others can get by for one night without," Hajime stuttered out, flinching as Teruteru paced even harder. "Y-You can cook for me?" Hajime offered, breathing a sigh of relief when Teruteru stopped pacing.

"Why Hajime, that's an excellent idea," he agreed, his country tongue dripping from every word. "Hmmm, we'll need ingredients though," Teruteru thought aloud.

"I'll go look for some," Hajime volunteered. With a distracted nod from Teruteru, who was rifling through his bag again, Hajime set off, hoping he could find some berries or something or fruits or something. After looking for a while, Hajime came to the realization: ' _Wait, why am I out here picking berries when we could have just walked back to the kitchen_?' Still, once again, he was already in too deep to turn back now. ' _Hopefully these berries should be enough_ ,' Hajime thought as he turned around and made his way back to where he left Teruteru. He was glad that he had had the foresight to pick a rock and leave gashes in the trees, marking his path.

Hajime arrived back at the spot he left Teruteru and had trouble picking his jaw up at the sight that greeted him. Teruteru had made camp and had set up a veritable picnic while Hajime was gone. He perked up at the sound of rustling leaves. "Oh Hajime, you're back," he said, going up to the slack jawed Hajime. "These are perfect," he said, grabbing the berries from Hajime's arms and setting them aside next to the food he had going. 

"I thought you needed ingredients," Hajime said, finally finding his voice.

"Well yeah," Teruteru agreed as he chopped up and mashed the berries at an impressive speed. He threw some other ingredients into the mortar and ground them into a fine paste. He poured the paste into two cups, offering Hajime one. "Juice? It's a little pulpy, but it's the best I could do without any electrical appliances."

Hajime hesitantly took the other cup and sipped. He flinched, preparing for the taste, only for his body to relax as he realized that the "juice" actually tasted pretty good. "Teruteru, this is amazing!"

"Oh, do go on," Teruteru replied back. A few moments later he started putting dishes around the blanket. "I made these in advance, just had to heat them up," he explained, sitting down atop an empty area of the blanket, with Hajime following suit.

* * *

"I had meant to do this earlier, but I lost track of the time," Teruteru explained in between bites of food.

"Do what?" Hajime asked, barely picking his head up as he greedily dug into the spread Teruteru laid out. He physically couldn't stop himself from eating for long. All of the food tasted so good, he couldn't control himself.

"Why, have a picnic, of course. What do you think I brought you out here for?" Teruteru proclaimed, as if it were the most obvious and common sense thing in the world.

"I thought you brought me out here to get away from Peko."

"Hmm? Nonono~" the cook denied, pulling a comb and going through his hair with it.

"Right…" Hajime drew out, clearly not believing him, though he was too full to challenge Teruteru any further. "Well, whatever. The food was delicious. Thanks Teruteru," he said with a yawn.

"Why don't you get a little rest while I put all of this away," Teruteru suggested, "I did wake you up earlier than usual, you must be tired."

"Thanks Teruteru," Hajime said, eyelids suddenly feeling heavy. He felt himself relax quickly, and then nothing at all.

* * *

Hajime opened his eyes again—sometime later—with a yawn. He went to stretch, only to find that he couldn't move his arms. In fact, Hajime found that he couldn't move any of limbs, they were inexplicably stuck. Panic began to rise as he struggled against his restraints until he felt a slimy sensation go down his chest to his stomach. "Wha…?"

"Oh Hajime, you're awake," Teruteru greeted nonchalantly, "just working on some dessert."

"Are you…licking me?!?" Hajime exclaimed, struggling against his restraints some more.

Teruteru licked another stripe. "As I said, I'm working on dessert."

Hajime started to notice weird sensations elsewhere on his body, besides just the area where Teruteru was licking. Hajime struggled against his restraints and strained his eyes to look downward, eyes widening when he saw that his body was covered in chocolate, with assorted toppings strewn throughout in random places. "Why am I covered in chocolate?!?"

"Jesus, relax Hajime. I told you, I'm doing dessert. Seriously, are you not listening?" 

"And why is the dessert on me?!?" Hajime exclaimed, volume and pitch creeping higher.

"Because there weren't any other plates, now stop squirming, you're ruining it," the cook said matter of factly, moving up to bite at a strawberry on Hajime's nipple.

"W-Why are you naked? Why am _I_ naked?" Hajime pressed, voice cracking slightly. The cook ignored his question.

Hajime hissed as Teruteru bit past the strawberry and down on his nipple, feeling a shock of pleasure shoot straight from his nipple down to his nether region. "N-No…s-stop," he breathed out. He panted heavily, flushed, as he felt an insatiable heat overcome him. He didn't have much time to think as Teruteru did it again, with a strawberry on his other nipple that time, sending another jolt of pleasure through him.

* * *

The cook moved on from Hajime's nipples, licking up the whipped cream he had placed in between Hajime's abs. "Chocolate covered strawberries with whipped cream, mmmm-mmmm," Teruteru said as he pulled up off Hajime's body, licking his lips as he looked at his handiwork. Not the dessert, but the sight of Hajime panting heavily, no longer squirming against his restraints, save for the frantic thrashing of his hips as Hajime desperately tried to get any kind of stimulation for his dick.

Finished with Hajime's chest, Teruteru moved on to the main prize. He licked at Hajime's v-line. Though the ice cream he'd placed melted somewhat, Teruteru still found himself enjoying the taste. The half-melted ice-cream had a much sharper flavor thanks to the sweat Hajime had been storing there for the day, and Teruteru momentarily regretted not getting a sniff and lick in before he lathered on the ice cream. The cook licked all around Hajime's pelvis, teasing him by constantly inching close to his dick but avoiding touching the actual thing, licking everywhere but. 

Hajime whined loudly as his hips bucked wildly into the empty air, his throbbing cock in desperate need of attention. His cock leaked like a faucet, mixing in with the melted ice cream at the base. 

When Teruteru finished licking up the icecream from everywhere else, he finally took Hajime's aching cock into his mouth. Hajime was so sensitive and stimulated that he came inside Teruteru's mouth, the cum tasting sweet thanks to the berry juice he'd given Hajime earlier.

"Finished already? That's fine, it's time for the pièce de résistance," Teruteru said, quickly licking all over Hajime's cock before pulling off with a pop. He gave it a few strokes, pleased to see it return to full hardness within moments.

"I see the juice is working nicely," Teruteru observed as he gave Hajime's shaft a couple more strokes.

"W-What did you put in that juice?" Hajime ground out. 

"Oh you know, some chocolate, some asparagus, some watermelon, some maca," the cook responded dismissively. He shifted until he was hovering over Hajime's cock and then slowly sunk down on it, hissing from the slight burn as the crown penetrated his ass. He tried to plunge his ass down on the whole thing in one go, but only made it a few inches before having to stop due to the burn.

' _Hajime, my friend, you are big. Thank goodness you're not as big as—_ ' "FUCK!" he shouted, as a sharp thrust of Hajime's hips struck at his prostate, interrupting his train of thought. ' _He shouldn't even be able to move. I made sure to tie his restraints extra tight after_ he _managed to break free last time_ ,' Teruteru thought. His cock dribbled copiously onto Hajime's chest as he bounced on his friend's cock. He tried to regain control of the situation and used his hands to hold Hajime's hips down. He slowly moved up and down his classmate's cock, riding Hajime with practiced ease.

"You sure…you're not- Fuck…the Ultimate Escort…yourself?" Hajime gasped out in between pants, hips thrashing against the rope and Teruteru's hands as he tried and failed to make Teruteru go faster.

The cook chuckled, pleased that he had regained control of the pace. "Let's just say, this isn't my first rodeo," he drawled out, more confident than he actually felt as his orgasm rapidly approached. ' _Must've overdone it with the juice._ ' He slowed his pace, dragging himself up and down Hajime's cock at a painstakingly slow pace, aiming to draw this out as long as he could. He closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the pleasure, savoring his "dessert". Though Hajime wasn't as long or thick as his previous victim, he was still big enough to make Teruteru feel full. He groaned softly as he felt Hajime's shaft lightly drag against his insides.

Teruteru's eyes snapped open as he suddenly felt two hands on his hips, one on each side. He whirled around to see Hajime staring at him with an intense expression. His green eyes had become red, with target radar symbols inside of them. "Wha…"

"You think you can play games with me?" Hajime spoke, his voice somehow heavier, weightier, and colder. 

"H-H-How did you b-b-break f-f-free," Teruteru stuttered out, very nervous about this new side of Hinata.

"I am, much stronger," Hajime simply said before picking the cook up and slamming him all the down on his cock.

"Fuck!" Teruteru hollered out as Hajime struck his prostate again, cum flying out of his shaft. Some of it landed on Hajime's face, the rest on his torso. ' _Definitely overdid it with the juice_ ,' Teruteru thought, annoyed at how much of a hair-trigger he was. He went to pick himself up, but Hajime's grip on his hips only tightened.

"We're not done yet," Hajime declared, his cold red piercing eyes practically glowing. He once again picked Teruteru off his cock before dropping him back down again, moaning ever so softly at the feeling of the cook's ass around his cock. "You dragged me out to the middle of nowhere, drugged me, and tied me up, just so you could have my cock?" Hajime asked darkly, picking the cook up and slamming him down again. "Well then, you've had your fun, now it's _my_ turn," Hajime said, delivering a harsh smack to Teruteru's ass, enjoying the feeling of it tightening up around his cock. 

Summoning an almost inhuman level of strength, Hajime started dragging Teruteru up and down his cock, jerking the heavy, portly cook as if he were nothing more than an oversized fleshlight.

This went on for a few minutes, leaving Teruteru an incoherent mess. Drool dripped out of his mouth while his cock leaked like a fountain. "So, am I the only one you've done this to?" Hajime questioned. "If I had to guess, you've done this at least once before. So else did you do this too?" Hajime growled out.

Teruteru could barely hear Hajime's question, let alone comprehend and respond to it, his senses were overwhelmed by the white hot jolts of pleasure that ceaselessly coursed through his body.

"I know what those ingredients you used in the juice were, I'm guessing it's no coincidence that all your ingredients are noted for the aphrodisiacal properties. Though, I must admit that it's impressive you managed to make such a concoction taste good. You truly are the Ultimate Cook," Hajime acknowledged. When Teruteru failed to say a word after a few more moments, Hajime's eyebrows furrowed. "Answer the question," Hajime demanded, accentuating his demand with a sharp thrust up into Teruteru and another firm slap to his ass.

"F-F-F-Fu-Fu-FUCK!" he stuttered, exclaiming the last syllable with a shout as a well-placed thrust rammed into his prostate, causing him to cum yet again.

Hajime hissed as ~~his fleshlight's~~ Teruteru's ass clamped down on his cock, the vice-like grip breaking down his restraint. He moaned lowly as he spilled into Teruteru's ass, cursing himself for letting the juice get the better of him. "Is this what you wanted, you perverted cocksleeve?" Hajime asked, his voice level and eerie, "then take it!"

Teruteru moaned as he felt Hajime fill him up. ' _Is this really Hajime?_ ' he pondered to himself, both frightened and aroused by the sudden change in Hajime's personality. It was like he had become an entirely new person. He groaned as Hajime pulled out for the last time, his cock popping out of his ass, cum leaking out as well. ' _At least I got him to cum again_ ,' the cook thought, as he drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

When he regained enough strength to get up, he turned to undo Hajime's restraints, only to find them completely undone. ' _Oh yeah, he escaped. At least he won't be too mad at me for leaving him tied up for however long I was asleep. Where_ is _Hajime anyway?_ ' He scanned the makeshift, finding that, to his horror, the contents of his bag had been strewn all over the place. Someone or something had gone through his things. ' _Nononononono'_ he panicked internally, thinking about the item he had at the bottom of his bag, hoping that he hadn't lost them.

"Looking for these?" a familiar voice called out.

Teruteru whirled his head around in the direction of the voice. He was both relieved and slightly disappointed to see that the other Hajime was gone. His voice had returned to normal, and his eyes were their normal green, not piercing red. His relief was short-lived, however, when he saw what was in Hajime's hands: a pair of blue and gold boxers.

"Care to explain why I found this in the bottom of your bag?" Hajime asked, staring at Teruteru without blinking.

The cook began to perspire slightly. "Uh, well…you see…" Teruteru dragged out, scrambling to think of an answer. Fortunately, he was saved by another familiar voice.

"I finally found you!" the voice called out, irritation evident in its tone.

Teruteru's blood turned to ice and he gulped as he turned to face the glaring blond yakuza boy.

"Anything to say for yourself?"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
